


Inferno

by akucintakamu



Series: Leo centric [1]
Category: House of Olympus, Kane Chronicles, Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: Angst, Bamf!leo, Cutting, M/M, ooc Sadie, suicidal character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akucintakamu/pseuds/akucintakamu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No. This summary thing is bullshit. You cant make me say anything before you click the damn thing. *whispers* look at the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inferno

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. Bear with me.

Leo sat alone in his workshop. The Seven had just left earlier, clamoring the loss of a possible transportation and had instead decided to go and travel the old fashioned way. Walking. Ew. But instead of feeling sympathy for them his mind was otherwise occupied by a different feeling. Excitement.

But who wouldn’t? Voice calls could only do so much. He wanted to see Walt’s favorite shirt clinging to his chest and his arm draping over his midsection loosely. He wanted to see the crinkle of Walt’s eyes when he laughed and that half smirk of his when he sassed back.

_Leo walked into the flat he shared with Walt. ‘Walt? Disney?’ (haha sue me) ‘Come on, babe. Don’t make me say iiit.’ After a moment of silence he finally relented. ‘Honey I’m hoooome,’ he sang with a girlish voice. Still nothing. Walt should’ve come running to him now, teasing him. Walt must still be at school. Sighing, he went to his room to change clothes, absently thinking of what to eat. A thump in the bathroom next door shook him from his thoughts. ‘Walt? Is that you?’ A quiet whimper assaulted his ears. He ran to the bathroom and he hurriedly opened the door, afraid of what he might see. And suddenly all he could see was red. Red spreading through the harsh cold tiles of the floor. Red dripping down the sink mixing with the water creating a murky pink. Red staining the razor carelessly thrown somewhere on the marble top, Re-… no, Blood seeping through the slit wrists of an unconscious Walt. His arms were full of them, new cuts over barely healed ones over countless other red scars. They piled up over one another preventing the healing process and infected the skin turning it into an unhealthy mix of colors. Then his shocked mind slapped back to his motionless self, and a surge of thoughts slammed into him. WaltwhyohmygodswhydidntyoutellmeohgodsishedeadnookayohgodsthatlooksbadcalmdowcalmdownnnoIcantohgods **Waltwhy**._

In the midst of his morbid daydream the screen in front of him flickered to life.

 Walt has been clean for years, he’s safe. But words can only do so much to convince myself. The sudden light from the screen in front of him burned his eyes and shook him back to reality, and Walt’s shining silver eyes greeted him.

-=-=-=-=-=-

After hours of bickering and catching up the two decided to get some sleep. Or maybe it was one sided.

'Hey Leo c'mon hang up.'

'Eh... No you hang up.'

Walt shot him a stale glare.

'Oh we are  **so** not doing this.'

' But aren't we already doing it?'

'Leo.'

'Walt.'

Walt sighed and smiled exasperatedly at his snickering boyfriend.

'I'm hanging up.'

'No, you hang up.'

'That doesn't make sense.'

' **You** don't make sense.'

'Nice come back babe.'

'Thanks my sexy little salsa.'

Walt blinked confusedly at him.

'Wha- never mind I won't even ask. I'm hanging up. Love you. Bye.

Leo pouted briefly causing Walt to pause and marvel at the cuteness of Valdez.

'Leo come on we both need sleep, and those eye bags of yours look painful.'

'Ah, these babies? Don't worry your pretty little head, I might have stayed up all night thinking of you,' Leo drawled.

Walt rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to ( no doubt sass back) but looked down at something and tensed up briefly.

'I like, really really need to pee.'

'That's the worst excuse I've ever heard, babe, whats up?'

Walt turned his best silver puppy eyes to me.

'You don't believe me?  I'm serious. I really need to go.'

Leo huffed out a forced laugh. 'Okay then... No you hang up.'

Walt rolled his eyes. 'Leo no. Love you. Bye.' And he hanged up.

Leo huffed pathetically.  _How dare he hang up on me? Whatever, I'll just call him._

Leo had hacked Walt’s computer and set it to automatically receive his calls. The reason for this is totally practical, not so he can watch Walt while he sleeps. Of course not. It’s for convenience. So he called Walt, and what he saw drove white hot panic to his gut shaking him to the core. And for some reason a sick twisted side of him cooed,' Oh cool look a .44 Magnum.' Which was, unfortunately, pressed shakily to the side of Walts head.

For a split second their eyes met, Leo’s panicked ones and his blank stare. Then, just like that, it was over. Leo’s brain switched to full on panic mode and his mind was filled with who to call and possible medical aid. But it was all a block to prevent himself from reeling over in tears, because for once in his life he couldn’t do anything. He was too late. He closed the call before the medics came to begin their futile attempts to help his beloved, only to find no pulse.

Leo replayed those five horrifying seconds on the screen for several days, blind to everything around him except the screen and deaf to the pounding his door received to worried siblings.

Gun pressed to Walt’s head. His own helpless cry. The shot fired. Blood splattering. Repeat. That was his everything for five days, until the Seven barged in.

The scene couldn’t have been pretty. Some guy committing suicide on a large screen and a motionless Leo that probably looked like crap.

They approached Leo as if approaching a scared animal. The group nudged Piper forward and she shakily reached out with a timid hand.

‘Get out.’

Her lips came down in a concerned frown.

‘Leo.’

‘I said, get out.’

Leo’s voice was hoarse and cracked after being unused for five days. His skin started steaming, fire flickering under it. He turned his blank eyes upon them, glowing red with the fire burning within them, the fire that was threatening to break out from his skin at any moment.

The Seven promptly got out, with Frank in the lead slightly hyperventilating.

And Leo let it out, everything, in a form of an inferno filling the dark expanses of his underground bunker. He curled up in a ball and let fire consume him. For a moment, there is nothing, only the unquenched heat that doesn’t hurt him, tongues of fire emanating from his body; he let it meld into his very being, because after all, he **is** fire.

After exhausting his power Leo was listless, staring at nowhere and everywhere at once. An Iris message suddenly popped up into life in front of him, destroying the blurry haze he has spent his days on. Piper’s face flickered on the foggy screen as she peered cautiously at him.

‘Leo, are you…are you all right?’

Leo’s eyes stared emotionlessly at her, unimpressed.

Piper blinked at him confusedly. What had turned Leo into this state?

‘What do you want?’

‘Th-there’s a girl at the camp entrance asking for you,’ she stuttered.

‘Her name?’

‘Sadie Kane.’

A spark of emotion flickered in his eyes at that but faded away just as fast.

‘I’m coming.’

Leo sat up with a strained huff and padded to the exit of his underground cabin, the small bit of exercise causing his gut to twist painfully, reminding him that he has inconveniently forgotten to obtain sustenance for several days. He paid no mind as Piper looked on, silently stricken.

‘Leo, just… take care of yourself, will y-‘

He slashed a hand through the glittery mist before she could finish.

Why would he? He’s worthless anyway. Walt’s dead because of him. Walt was right there clawing for attention but he didn’t see the signs. He saw what he desperately wanted to see. That Walt was okay, that they were finally fine.

They weren’t.

Leo trudged up the hill to the gate where the Seven were waiting for him. A girl stood among them, her back turned to him. One moment he was calmly waiting for them to notice his presence and the next he was being tackled to the ground by his sobbing sister.

‘Oh Carter, what are going to do without that idiot?

He just held her while she cried, he didn’t feel anything. He let her grip him as tight as she let it out. He didn’t move. He felt nothing.

_Nothing._

Sadie finally stopped shaking and loosened her grip, but Leo’s face made her tighten her arms around him again.

‘Leo, Leo no,’ she gasped. ‘Don’t… don’t block everyone out like this. Don’t. Please. He wouldn’t want this, you know he wouldn’t. He loves you so much Leo. Stop.

And finally, oh gods yes, finally he felt something. _Seething anger._

‘Oh, so you know what he would have wanted huh?’ Leo growled, ‘He told me he loved me, well he fucking lied. He would tell me that he loved me again and again, but did he love me when he shot himself in the fucking head Sadie?’ He laughed miserably, ‘Did he love me when he fucking killed himself? No, I don’t think so. He _promised_ Sadie. He _promised_. What happened? And did he love me when he gave me this fucking ring, Sadie?’ At this he looked down at the ring he held in his hand. In the inner circle ‘Always’ was engraved. The ring slowly melted, and only then did he realize that he was burning up. Literally. His anger gave way to grief as quenched his flames and folded into himself.

Sadie approached quietly and embraced him, the Seven staring with wide eyes nearby.

‘I… I saw him kill himself, but Sadie,’ He looked up at her brokenly, ‘He gave me this ring, w-we were going to get married,’ Leo hiccupped. ‘I need him. Please, Sadie I can't do this without him. But where is he now, Sadie? Where is he?' 

Sadie stared at him with an unreadable look in her eyes. ‘Well, he may not be here, but I am.' Leo jerked away with a start. ‘You- You’re right, I’m being terribly selfish right now, I haven’t seen my sister for three years and her I am caught up in my own-‘Leo waved his hands in the air, ‘Whatever this is.’

Sadie shook Leo frantically, ’No, don’t do it, you’re putting on a front again, Leo, stop. It’s- it’s okay to grieve, it’s okay to cry. I’m here ‘lil bro.’

A long moment of silence passed the glade, hushed breaths held in, everyone fearing that a small noise will break the spell. Then, Leo spoke up, a small shake visible in his voice.

‘I’m older than you, you know.’

 

 

 

 


End file.
